


making more memories

by Jenfly



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: ”At first, I need to admit that I didn’t plan any speech but we’ve been talking about making everything even more official…” Jaskier paused again, squeezing Geralt’s hand, and Geralt’s eyes widened. ”I love you, more than words can tell...”a.k.a.Jaskier has a little surprise for Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	making more memories

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely anon on tumblr sent me this cute idea and so this little fic was born. First time writing modern AU in this fandom, yay! And I finally got Yennefer into the story, too - after all, I love her. Hope you like this!

”Is this all?” Yennefer asked and one could have thought her to be bored but by the small smile that was adorning her lips, Jaskier knew she was just making sure they – especially Jaskier – hadn’t forgotten anything. After all, it was going to be a special picnic.

”Yes, everything’s here,” Jaskier said, patting his hoodies’ zipper pocket, and smiled at Yennefer. ”You can go now if you want.”

Yennefer faked a disappointed face. 

”Too bad I can’t stay and see you making even more of a fool of yourself.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes, gently pushing Yennefer’s shoulder, his smile never fading.

”At least I’m a fool who’s serious,” he stated and Yennefer just sighed, shaking her head, before she stood up from the blanket.

”Well, it’s not like you will need it but good luck anyway,” she said, flashing a teasing grin at Jaskier.

”Thanks.”

With a wave of her hand Yennefer turned on her heels and left. Smiling, Jaskier sighed, checked the time from his phone, the mix of nervousness and excitement starting properly to bubble within him. He still had a bit of time before Geralt was supposed to arrive so he changed his position into a comfortable one, sitting cross-legged and picked up his acoustic guitar, starting to play a cheesy love song.  
  


*

  
”Jaskier...” Geralt’s voice startled Jaskier and Jaskier’s fingers slipped on the strings, ’causing the most embarrassing sound to leave from the guitar. He turned his head to look at Geralt.

”What’s this?” Geralt asked, motioning vaguely to the blanket and the dishes with different kinds of foods in them.

Jaskier laughed fondly at the daftness of his boyfriend.

”A picnic, of course.”

”Yes, I can see that but I mean why?” Geralt looked adorably confused so Jaskier just smiled and patted a free space beside him.

”Sit down and you’ll know.”

Geralt did as he was told, sitting beside Jaskier while Jaskier put his guitar aside. His heart was starting to beat faster as he made the decision just to go with it right away – the longer he would wait, the harder it would be to do. He reached out his hand, taking hold of Geralt’s and slowly fumbled open the zipper of the pocket on his hoodie with his free hand.

”You know,” he started, pausing for a moment to meet Geralt’s eyes, ”I was thinking so many ways I could do this and… Well, I know you don’t like over the top gestures so I organized this. And I’m sure you can guess why I chose this place?”

”We met here for the first time and I brought you here on the night when I asked you to move in with me,” Geralt answered, a fond smile tucking at his lips. ”Memories.”

Smiling, Jaskier nodded. ”Yeah, memories. And I want to continue making them here.”

Geralt raised his brow, curiosity shining in his eyes, and Jaskier slipped his hand to the pocket, his heart now racing in his chest.

”At first, I need to admit that I didn’t plan any speech but we’ve been talking about making everything even more official…” Jaskier paused again, squeezing Geralt’s hand, and Geralt’s eyes widened. ”I love you, more than words can tell...”

Jaskier pulled the small box from the pocket, letting then go of Geralt’s hand. 

”…and you would make me the happiest man on earth if you would marry me,” he finished, opening the small box and revealing a simple, silver band. Geralt’s mouth fell open as his eyes settled on the ring.

The silence between them was brief but to Jaskier, it felt like forever.

”Jask...” Geralt’s voice was quiet, full of emotion and as their eyes met, Jaskier knew he had the answer already. It was as clear as a sun shining above them, those golden-brown eyes gazing at him with love so deep it could have melted even iron.

”Yes.”

A sigh escaped from Jaskier’s mouth before the huge smile pulled at all his face muscles and he took the ring with a slightly shaking hand and slipped it to Geralt’s finger.

It fit perfectly.

”I love you,” he whispered, leaning then in and capturing Geralt’s lips in a sweet kiss. Geralt hummed into it, his hands cupping Jaskier’s face gently and Jaskier could have sworn his heart was going to burst out of his chest just because of how happy he felt at that moment.

When they parted, they both had matching dopey-smiles on and Jaskier shook his head slightly as again took Geralt’s hand his.

”What?” Geralt asked, obviously knowing that Jaskier was thinking about something.

”I just… I’m so happy,” Jaskier answered, brushing his thumb over the silver band adorning Geralt’s finger, thinking how matching one would be waiting for him at home.

Geralt hummed again, the long sound that meant he agreed with Jaskier.

”And now… Time to celebrate _our engagement,_ ” Jaskier stated, motioning to the foods on the dishes that were spread neatly on the blanket. 

”So now we enter that romantic part?” Geralt teased and Jaskier playfully smacked his knee, glaring at him.

”Are you saying that my proposal wasn’t romantic?” Jaskier pretended to be offended by crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Geralt couldn’t hold back the little laughter and poked Jaskier’s nose. Jaskier snorted but the smile was tucking at his lips persistently.

”It was perfect,” Geralt said, his expression serious yet still fond as he placed his hand under Jaskier’s chin. The gesture made Jaskier melt, his grin breaking out immediately, and then he leaned in again to steal a quick peck from Geralt’s lips.

”Okay, now time to celebrate,” Jaskier said and turned to take a wine bottle from the basket.

”And after we’ve drunk and eaten I suppose you will play and sing something new for me?”

As Jaskier’s gaze met Geralt’s again, he winked, wanting to tease his husband-to-be a little.

”Maybe, if you behave.”

Geralt just grunted, rolling his eyes, and Jaskier just grinned, though he knew well that Geralt most likely _wouldn’t_ behave. 

But, as this was a special occasion, some rules were made to be bend.

**Author's Note:**

> 💕 I'm on tumblr, @silverofthunder.


End file.
